Seriously Lance?
by CLDJendis66
Summary: "Seriously Lance?" "I am." Hunk sighed. "You're ridiculous." "Am not. I am within reason to do this." "What? To declare Keith your rival, even though all he's done is make an effort and achieve his goals with flying colors?" "Exactly."
1. Chapter 1

The Garrison Academy was not an easy place to get into, much less survive in with how strict the rules were with keeping everyone "safe".

Lance and Hunk had struggled a long time to be accepted into the school, almost as long as their friendship was, especially since they had to work hard to earn the grades to get the scholarships to cover for most of the tuition amongst other things that required payment like books.

Constant effort was a phrase Lance knew well, but was difficult to always be motivated to do, especially with how easily distracted he could get. Some incidents involved sneaking out at night and managing to drag his best friend with him. As true as it was that Hunk would often end up in the principal's office, it didn't mean he never had fun in some moments to make it worth it.

Things were pretty simple with just the two of them, until they ended up in the same class as Keith Kogane.

* * *

Lance had been so sure he'd always been straight. Hell, he even had made an effort to keep himself appearing purely straight by being ridiculously flirtatious with random girls that came his way. Despite that, his cover would falter when he'd catch himself staring at different features of various guys. Hunk once caught him gawking, but didn't think anything of it...until it started to progress into one plus numerous times of getting caught.

"Dude. You okay?" Hunk had asked.

Lance had quirked an eyebrow at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Nevermind."

* * *

So the moment Lance laid eyes on Keith, he had incorrectly misplaced the attraction for hate as he tried to come to terms with being bi because heck, he still found women beautiful. Despite that, he couldn't figure out this overwhelming sensation he got from staring at him which made the atmosphere feel hotter than normal.

He also found it necessary to relay this to his best friend upon deciding.

"Seriously Lance?"

"I am."

Hunk sighed. "You're ridiculous."

"Am not. I am within reason to do this."

"What? To declare Keith your rival, even though all he's done is make an effort and achieve his goals with flying colors?"

"Exactly."

* * *

It was a mission—at least...Lance made it seem so—to get under Keith's skin with every chance he could get, but no matter how hard he tried, it was never enough. The teen was better than him in grades, skill, and focus. Those alone fueled Lance into persisting this so called rivalry.

Hunk could only marvel at how silly he was being in taking it so far, but what was most interesting were the moments where Lance seemed to be at an impasse. It was very unusual to see him squirm with ambivalence.

Lance believed he was good at hiding it, but he was actually better at being stubborn to not admit that the spark he was feeling from Keith was not one of disdain.

Honestly, he was lucky his skin was dark enough to hide his pink blushes from staring a little too long sometimes at his back shoulder. The way the muscles under his uniform flexed, the way his expression was so concentrated, to the way his hand would move so smoothly across the notebook.

The last detail always made him flounder internally more so than typical because of the one time he'd passed by his desk, Keith had been writing out a draft for an essay that wasn't due for a few weeks. God. The lettering had been mesmerizing to look at. If Lance hadn't observed for the few seconds he had, he would've thought it had been done by some automatic printer. Unfortunately, he was dragged back to earth when Keith spoke, "You got a problem McClain?"

Lance couldn't bring himself to be honest with the amount of pride he had, so he did what he always did.

Be annoying.

"Always when it's with you mullet," he spat as he blew a raspberry at Keith.

Obviously it had done the job with how his grip on his pencil had suddenly tightened. Holding back in punching him, Keith said, "Are you done?"

"For now," replied Lance with a shit eating grin as he walked over to his desk.

Hunk was pretty disappointed with him, based on the look he was giving him.

"What?"

"You're asking me 'what'? What the hell was that about?"

"Just the usual."

"Uhuh. I think you're kiiiiiinda overdoing it just a little."

"Think what you want man."

"Lance."

Hunk was left quite distressed in realizing that best friend chose to ignore him.

* * *

It was a little nerve wracking just watching from the sidelines and trying to fathom obliviousness when it came to Lance and this so called rivalry with Keith.

Hunk wasn't one to always overanalyze things, unless is came to engineering or satisfying his curiosity. In this case it was the latter and boy, was it driving him nuts.

Somehow, a particular memory surfaced in the midst of his mental investigation. It had been a random day where they were carrying some books to their room. Lance had unintentionally paused to stare at a random student. A guy. Like how he'd stare at girls. The big guy had barely registered what was going on and had forced his best friend to hurry up. Leaving the event alone till now.

_Oh._

_Oh man._

_OH MY GOD._

Funny how so much suddenly clicked into place.

_He's probably shocked at finding men attractive because his whole Cuban household is freakin' Roman Catholic to the core._

That thought alone could explain a lot of Lance's stubbornness.

He was believing his feelings were wrong.

But he couldn't keep them from progressing.

Hunk had to stop himself from groaning as he made a facepalm in having probably figured out the cause for why Lance was being more overdramatic than usual these past few months. Moreso, when Keith entered the picture.

_Guess I'll have to keep waiting to see where this goes._

* * *

Since that night, Hunk simply did his best to help keep his best friend calm down whenever he encountered him blushing from having stared at something Keith had done or just from staring at him in general. Without question he'd accept his poor excuses as to why his face would be crimson with embarrassment.

Aside from that, life went on with the rivalry between the two: Lance baiting and Keith biting.

The moments that weren't related to it (supposedly) were when he was hanging with Hunk on their "adventures" and when he'd be flirting with different girls from their own class if not from other classes.

Some girls considered saying yes, but would end up saying no like the others. As much as it annoyed Lance that he wasn't getting anything, he didn't lose hope in getting a date.

Though, in the cases where he'd given up flirting with some girls, he'd actually get a long conversation out of them in talking about the times he'd gotten in trouble with sneaking around and telling the jokes that he, either Hunk, or that both came up with about some of the classes, the work, and the professors. It was a side of him (he didn't realize) that was more attractive than his advances.

And no one would tell him to save the purity of it.

What was most intriguing was while one time Hunk was eating his lunch and listening to Lance talk to a small group, he found Keith staring at his best friend with eyes that weren't filled with hatred or annoyance…

They were filled with interest.

_Oh boy..._


	2. Chapter 2

By this point in time, the show of rivalry was known by all the students in their class and was considered as part of the norm.

The interesting thing that changed was how it would sometimes be Keith baiting Lance and that alone set off some alarms in Hunk's mind that something was up. Even though he was sure what Lance was possibly experiencing, he was still waiting for his best friend to finally confront his emotions before it drove him insane.

And so the universe indeed delivered that awaited day.

They were all having lunch in the large, always noisy, cafeteria. Lance and Hunk were inseparable of course and were on their way to eat by one of the available booths when a loud crash was heard. Making them both turn around consequently after nearly jumping out of their skins.

What they expected was maybe a few people failing at making a house of trays (again) or even failing to make some music out of banging them in any way that seemed cool and doable.

What they didn't expect—was Keith being surrounded by three large threatening seniors. They were all glaring at him, for a reason that the best friends could easily guess. Silence from everyone in the room emphasizing its likelihood of being the correct one.

Most people would recognize the dick trio that wandered the halls, thinking they owned anyone that got in their way. That's how they reigned and it never went any other way.

Then, there's Keith.

Resistance was almost never expected, even more so to the level of violence they were now heading towards. Keith's shoulder had accidentally hit one of the brother's in an attempt to get through a thick crowd, and went on without saying much less of a sorry. The collar of his shirt had been snatched to turn him around before his tray was angrily knocked to the ground.

Damn. Did today have to be the day there weren't any supervisors around?

"Listen up noob. You need to apologize!" spoke up the one named Michael as he jabbed a finger at the raven-haired boy.

He didn't say anything and was glaring at them for trying to pick a fight with him.

In the middle, towards Michael's left, Bryan was cracking his fingers in excitement at how rebellious this supposed weakling was getting himself into. "Think you're that tough huh?"

At that, their "victim" smirked with fire in his eyes. "I know I am."

The last brother, Collin was just fuming at how he wasn't looking frightened after trying to threaten him. Just a few more seconds and he would've thrown the first punch to begin a bloody fight.

It never happened.

Because in an instant, a pile of mashed potatoes smacked him straight in the face before someone shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lance hadn't intended to let his reflexes get the best of him. He was always promising his Mama that he'd stay out of trouble.

He couldn't keep his promise this time when he saw that the trio of idiots were going to start a fight and blame Keith for starting it. Leading to a likely expulsion of the academy.

The thought of losing his rival was so unbearable that he barely registered what he was doing as Hunk watched him with wide eyes like an owl.

In the following instant, he felt his mouth move and ducked under the table as his unplanned interruption worked it's magic.

"Dude. Give me a heads up the next time you do that."

Reality smacked Lance very hard on the head in that instant. "Oh shit...Hunk what did I just do?!"

"I'd like to know too, but—" he stopped as he held up their trays "—we've got a fight to defend our honor in. You gonna just sit here?"

No one on earth could compare to how understanding and how much of a blessing Hunk was in that moment. Lance really didn't know how their friendship was still intact.

He grinned at the question and took hold of his ammo before taking aim at their "enemies," which was technically everyone. The trio meanwhile, were trying to find a hiding place, but they kept getting shunned away from all possible areas, leaving them in the midst of the crossfire along with a few other stragglers as they tried to dodge and fire back food too.

Keith on the other hand, had been quick on his feet and had located an excellent spot to take shelter and aim from. Lance knew it to be true because the food fights were something he considered himself an expert at, ever since elementary school. Hunk knew all too well and could match his record.

His rival being amazing was expected, but the natural smile and laugh that escaped him during the battle gave Lance such a shock that he had to retreat back to his "bunker" to catch his breath and slow his fluttering heart.

_No one should look so beautiful in a battle. There's no way. That's impossible—but his smile just radiated and his alexandrite eyes looked so mesmerizing with that spark—_

_Oh fuck..._

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed before some authority finally appeared and stopped the mess.

Since no one could really pinpoint the one who had started the battle, they were all heavily warned that should it repeat, they would all have to write a 20 page essay on the importance of being a responsible adult for a test grade.

His best friend watched closely as Lance attempted to not fall apart on the spot in class again before regaining his composure. A snicker left his lips as the other suddenly glared at him and demanded, "What?"

"Nothing man. You're just hopeless."

"I am not."

"Uh huh. Tell me that next time I witness you disintegrate."

It was true and there was nothing Lance could retort with, so he crossed his arms and huffed as he looked away like the drama queen that he was.

Hunk shook his head and was in disbelief at how stubborn he could be. "You know you can tell me anything dude. I'm always here for you," he assured in a whisper after checking to see if their professor was watching them.

In hearing that, his friend softened, but didn't want to come open in the middle of class out of fear of embarrassment. So he looked both ways before whispering back to his platonic soul mate. "I'll...I'll tell you later."

Hunk had nodded in agreement and realized it'd be another night to sneak out and stargaze if it was gonna be a serious conversation.

* * *

"Lance and Hunk are once again on another adventure!" whispered excitedly Lance as he checked to make sure no one was watching their movements.

"I'll just leave you right here if you keep that up," threatened Hunk, but he was too gentle and caring to do that to someone he considered his own brother.

His best friend merely grinned, but complied, since it was already taking so much effort for Hunk to have tolerated his bullshittery these past few months.

As the hallway reached its end, they panicked in seeing an officer patrolling before spotting some recycling bins...

"NO!" mouthed Hunk as he gestured his hands in refusal.

"Have fun getting in trouble," murmured Lance before he jumped inside the smallest one with a knapsack in hand. Hunk fidgeted as the officer got closer before he finally relented and hid in the larger one next to him.

They waited for the footsteps to approach and then a minute or so after they heard them enter a room. Immediately after, they jumped out, Hunk struggling a bit since the bin had been slightly smaller than anticipated.

It was surprising to see that the hallways lacked cameras, but it was made up for with how the all the exits were only accessible by key card, while the finger print identification scanners were reserved for rooms with top secret information.

The duo had "borrowed" one of the staffs cards to make a copy of it that Hunk swore to never do again should they ever get caught and be found out of the act. So far, they'd gotten away with the excuse that they had help from the glitches in the system caused by the updates done each time they ever snuck out, which was partially true, but good enough to get by with.

Checking once more if they were being watched or followed, they approached their preferred exit: the access to the roof.

The cold night air hit them suddenly in the face, but they quickly adjusted and settled down at their favorite spot to stargaze. Lance took his time taking out the snacks from the knapsack as he anxiously awaited for the dreaded reveal that were his emotions. Silence filled the atmosphere between the closely bonded friends until Hunk took a shot and broke it. "You gonna tell me what's up?"

Lance groaned in frustration, midway through a rice crispy bar.

Hunk chuckled. "I've watched you long enough to have a good guess at the situation."

At that, Lance stiffened, but forced himself to look composed as he continued eating his snack.

"You're bi and you like Keith."

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" he exclaimed in a loud whisper.

Hunk quirked an eyebrow, while struggling not to smile in amusement. "Am I wrong about both or one of those things?"

Lance merely squawked from where he was sitting before he gave up and lied back against the cool concrete floor with a defeated sigh.

"I don't know..."

"Augh," said Hunk as he made a facepalm. "Come on Lance, you keep eying guys and have been for a while, even though you still like girls. Just because you like both, doesn't mean I'm gonna break my friendship with you."

Instantly, he sat up. "Really?!"

Hunk groaned again. "I can't believe you doubted our relationship."

"I DIDN'T!"

His best friend gave him a deadpan stare before Lance found more proper words to express himself with. "I just...my family...they've always been so adamant about how being straight is the only way to be...and I feel like maybe I'm betraying them if I admit..."

Hunk gave a sad warm smile as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not trying to preach you, but how life goes isn't set in stone dude. Religion often is considered as part of doing that sadly, when it should really be looked at as a starting point of opening your mind to the world, not closing it. You're trying to find yourself and that's fine. No one can call that out as wrong."

Lance was attempting to mouth some words, but instead he found himself sobbing before his best friend scooted closer to embrace him. "Almost a young adult and you still cry like when we were 5."

"Shut up," he retorted with no hate hidden in his words.


	4. Chapter 4

As time passed, Lance continued learning more about his rival/crush.

Such as how within a short period of time, he began interacting with the great Takashi Shirogane. He was assigned as a teacher assistant for one of their advanced piloting classes during one of their semesters.

"Please everyone, just call me Shiro. No need for formalities here," he'd addressed the first day their class met him.

He was considerate of all their efforts and encouraged them all to do their best. If anyone struggled to understand certain complex concepts, he'd willingly go over it again and try another way of explaining it to them. A lot of students adored and admired him.

Of course, while everyone waited for him to arrive to class, (especially on days when their professor was absent,) most entertained themselves with watching Lance and Keith bicker over the most ridiculous of things. Hunk merely rolled his eyes at the two of them in disbelief, but his smile reflected amusement as usual.

During one lesson, Keith had been requested to remain after class upon everyone getting back their graded exams. He seemed rather concerned about the situation, and although Lance had been intending on hearing in on the conversation, he never got a chance.

Hunk had dragged him off to join him on a workshop that the school was holding. It involved accessing software that Hunk had been anxiously waiting to try out for a long time, so Lance couldn't bring himself to stop his best friend's excitement.

In returning to class a few days later, Lance quickly noticed how different the atmosphere was between Keith and Shiro. He really wasn't sure how to interpret it, but it rose a red flag with his insecurities and he struggled to not snap without reason. Hunk noticed the change in his attitude and tried his best to calm Lance down, but the success was minimal.

At lunch, Hunk finally asked, "What's bugging you dude?"

His best friend was slouching as he played with his food before he sighed. "Am I weird to worry that maybe he likes Shiro?"

"What do you mean maybe-oh…"

"Yeah…"

Hunk pondered carefully on what to say next. "Well, we don't know his sexuality, but he's not giving our teacher assistant the doe eyes of someone in love. He gives him the eyes of someone admiring their idol. Does that make sense?"

Lance had straightened in listening to him talk, an epiphany striking him. "Oh my god Hunk. You're the best!" he exclaimed, prior to hugging him tightly. His best friend chuckled and returned the embrace, though out of the corner of his eye he saw Keith watching them before immediately turning away and focusing on his food.

_What the hell was that?_

* * *

As some weeks passed, the class soon learned of Shiro's departure on the Kerberos mission, which included the father and son scientists Samuel Holt and Matt Holt.

Keith looked rather sad in finding out the news, but as the class finished filtering out of the room, Lance caught a bit of their conversation…

"Hey, stay safe out there."

"You better not slack off."

A light punch was heard, which was followed by Shiro chuckling. "I mean it though."

"Yeah, yeah. I know…"

"Keith?"

.

..

…

"I'm gonna miss you Shiro…"

At that, Lance felt he was intruding and urged his body to walk out that door faster.

* * *

Everyone gathered for the launch and it was incredible how much excitement was in the air. People were cheering, whistling, and wishing luck at the pioneers heading off to one of Pluto's moons.

Keith was quiet as he watched; arms crossed as he pensively stared at the craft setting up for space. Lance was with his head in the clouds of how he hoped to be in Shiro's shoes one day, piloting a space craft or maybe even be at level with Keith as a fighter pilot. For now though, he had to settle with being a cargo pilot.

Hunk was a wise man full of encouragement, even though he was only slightly older than Lance by several months, so it was hard for Lance to ever feel down about his position. He still strived to reach the fighter class, but a small part of him was okay with Keith remaining at the top.

* * *

As the months passed and courses were sifted through, Lance was only becoming ever more hopeless at hiding his feelings for his crush.

"Oh my god Hunk, did you see how he twirled his pen in one hand without dropping it?"

"Hunk, he looks adorable when he's focused…why can't I just hate him?!"

"Wearing these uniforms should be illegal because Keith looks good in anything and it's not fair."

"Does his mullet ever change? I feel like it never grows, but it's still so recognizable."

"Hunk… save me."

Lance was facepalming and turning absolutely red as he leaned on his best friend for support at the lunch line as he watched Keith appear lost in thought.

Hunk merely grabbed some food for them both to eat and dragged along his best friend to keep him from stalling the line. Everyone else was too hungry to care about whatever it was Lance was talking about anyway. In reaching the end, he grabbed some cookies and utensils for their meal, which happened to be macaroni and cheese today.

In finding some seats along the tables available, Lance had gotten back some of his composure to be able to dig into his food. Hunk chuckled and found it entertaining how fast he could recover as well be melted by his rival/crush.

"What's so funny?" probed Lance after he swallowed some food.

"Nothing."

"Huunnk!" whined Lance as he tugged on his shirt in an attempt to make him spill his thoughts.

"Sorry, eating," he proclaimed as he took another bite of his macaroni and cheese. His best friend merely pawed at him prior to pouting and giving in to just eating his food.

* * *

Their professor was late again, so some students had started playing around with some childhood origami as a way to kill time.

Starting with the fortune teller.

The girls that had befriended Lance and Hunk in their class invited them over to their desk to play. The boys didn't have anything to do so why not? Lance also just wanted a distraction from staring at Keith when he or when anyone else wasn't looking.

"So ladies, do I win anything if I play?"

"Real charmer you are Lance," jokingly said Sonia as she added some touches to her fortune teller.

He laughed, knowing all too well that they weren't being mean about it.

Maria leaned in from behind her. "You guys ever made any of these growing up?"

"Not really, but Lance here often made them to prank some kids in our class with the outcomes he'd write," causally brought up Hunk as he pointed at his best friend.

"Hey, going to Neverland was pretty funny to me! Everyone that got it thought they were gonna be immortal. It was great! Then Ms. Maize reported me to stop…" he trailed off as he crossed his arms and pouted.

The girls giggled at his reaction.

"I mean, she kinda had to," admitted Hunk as made a small smile. "She was getting calls from the parents that their kids thought they didn't have to go to school anymore."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that… But still!"

"Hey, I helped you avoid her till we got cornered."

"My love for you has never faltered Hunk," declared Lance as he held up his fist to which was bumped by Hunk's own.

Natasha strode in next to Maria and ogled at the fortune teller. "You guys about to start?"

"Yup," mentioned Sonia as she smirked at Lance. "You're up first."

"Alrighty!"

She held it out to him, the four squares ready to offer its color options. "Pick."

"Blue."

She moved it as she spelled it out. When she stopped, the inner section revealed a set of numbers to choose from. "Pick."

"7."

Again she moved it based on the amount and when it stopped again, she held it out for one last decision.

"6."

Sonia lifted the flap and smiled as she read the outcome. "Your crush likes you back."

Lance froze and had to take a moment to process the fact that this was a game and not a real reveal of reality, but it didn't stop him from fighting off a blush and staring intently at the desk. "I think I died."

Hunk's strangled laughter caught the girls' attention. "You like anybody Lance?"

"No," he replied, his voice sounding cracked.

They were curious and wanted to ask more, but then Hunk, oh blessed Hunk, rescued him by distracting them. "Can you do me? I'm kinda curious what my outcome might be."

"Sure!"

It worked and soon after, Natasha and Maria wanted a turn, during which Lance excused himself to use the restroom (to wash his face from the heat of embarrassment). They were considering of going again, but figured they might as well ask the other students in class. Several quickly declined, while very few readily agreed for the fun of it. It didn't last long though before the remaining person to ask was Keith.

"You wanna have a shot at it?"

The question had been so sudden, that he honestly didn't know what to say and blinked a few times before responding, "Um…I guess?"

"Awesome!"

Hunk had watched them approach the boy and was rather surprised that he had agreed to play. It took several moments for them to explain to him how it worked and soon after they got started.

As Sonia did before to others, she held out the square colors. "Pick."

"Red."

She counted and stopped as the inner set showed a set of numbers. "Pick."

"5."

She repeated the procedure and held out the new choice of numbers for him to choose.

"6."

Their eyes widened, but they said nothing till they opened the flap and Sonia read out the answer. "Your crush likes you back."

Keith turned a light shade of pink, but before they could get any information out of him, Lance rushed in. "Guys quick! Professor's down the hall!"

Everyone hurried back to their seats and looked ready for the lesson. Keith did too, but he was still trying to remove the blush from his face.

Hunk was snickering in the back and Lance was utterly confused.

"Dude, you better tell me or I'm gonna disorganize your tools again!" threatened Lance in a whisper.

"You wouldn't dare!"

His grin was enough confirmation that he certainly would without hesitation.

* * *

After the long day had come to an end and they were back in their dorm, Hunk held his hands in a prayer against his mouth pensively as he tried to figure out how to word this properly. Lance was sprawled face up on his bed, his face upside down as he watched his best friend sitting at the edge of the other bed. "Well?"

"I'm thinking gimme a sec."

Lance huffed impatiently.

Seconds later, Hunk finally started telling him the story. "Okay so…while you were gone, the girls asked Keith to play."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not and believe me, it gets better."

"He picks Red, 5 and finally… 6."

Lance scrambled to roll over and stare at him face up with his eyes widened like saucers.

"Keith actually blushed and the girls were ready to interrogate him, but then you walked in with your announcement and all was forgotten."

"Asfaghidah—are you fucking-" Lance cut off as he snatched a pillow from his bed and screamed into it. He mentally berated himself for missing such a priceless moment and more so on the fact that he couldn't figure out who it was that Keith could possibly be attracted to.

"Yeeaaaah… I had feeling that'd be your reaction," added Hunk as he watched his best friend roll across the bed with the pillow still against his face, endless incomprehensible noises resonating through it.

* * *

The period around when the crew members of the Kerberos mission should've arrived to their destination had approached and the report of their situation was expected to come in within the week. Everyone was tense, since it was a rare experience to receive a direct update of a space mission. Keith especially since he had a close friendship with Shiro.

It was early morning the day the update was to occur, but as all the students gathered, Lance and Hunk could sense that something was off. Lance was the first to bring it up, "Hunk…is it just me or does it feel like something ominous happened?"

"You're right. I feel it too-and we're not the only ones. Look," he responded as he pointed his fingers towards where Keith was standing, his face contorted with a troubled expression.

_Please universe…let me be wrong about this._

When the television screens came on, they did not show a direct report of the mission, but instead a view Commander Iverson sitting behind a desk with his arms folded. Instances passed before he finally spoke, yet his tone was laced with uncertainty. "As you all know, we receive direct updates from our crew members on each mission after a certain amount of time. However, I am unfortunately obligated to inform you all that our crew has vanished during its mission. We are not sure what exactly happened, but so far our investigation pinpoints to pilot error. The day will continue on as intended, but you will all be released early to have time to process this devastating news."

In hearing the cause being due to pilot error, everyone was beyond confused in hearing that because Shiro was recognized as one of their greatest pilots of all time, which was why he had been chosen to participate on this mission. Nevertheless, amongst the confusion there was noticeably one who was absolutely furious in hearing the result…

Keith.

Of course he was enraged. He had every right to be. Shiro, his closest friend, had just been accused of fucking up one of the most important missions into outer space as if he had been expected to. Without another word, Keith stormed out of the room before everyone else filed to head to class. Little did he know that during his rush, some papers slipped out of the binder he was holding.

The stapled pack of papers ending up sliding against a wall, so it was spared the horrible fate of being stepped on by everyone else that exited out the doorways. Lance meanwhile, had been following behind the mass of students with his hands in pockets as Hunk quietly fidgeted next to him.

He happened to be staring at the ground when he peripheral vision caught sight of it.

"What's that?" he muttered as he walked over to pick it up. A split second after he froze and died inside.

"Dude, what are you holding?" probed Hunk as he peeked over his best friend's shoulder. "Lance, is that-"

"What do I do Hunk?!" suddenly exclaimed Lance as he spun around to grip at Hunk's shirt like it was the only thing keeping him afloat from his overthinking.

Hunk stared at him for a few seconds as if the answer was obvious. "You just give it back? You know like-hey I found this and saw that it was yours- that kinda thing."

"But after what just happened, he might snap at me or something, especially since I started this rivalry thing!" pointed out Lance, well aware that no one could hear them now.

Hunk placed his hands on his best friend's shoulders and gave him a stern expression. "First, take a few deep breaths."

It took several seconds before Lance seemed calmer.

"Please," he begged, "Just… Just distract him for me will you? I'll just place it on his desk like it's nothing and I'll even add a post it note to clarify that it was found and not stolen."

"Lance…"

"Hunk, please. I… I can't tell him. Not now."

_And maybe never. _

* * *

Keith had arrived to class, only to find that his homework assignment that was worth an exam grade had somehow gone missing from his binder. He was already overwhelmed by the news earlier today, he didn't need to add on to it by unintentionally breaking his promise.

His hands were clutching his head by the sides as he stared at the desk and tried to deduct what could've possibly happened, but he kept drawing a blank. Sitting still only added on to his restlessness, so he got up and tried to retrace his steps. In exiting the doorway, Hunk and Lance passed him, but he paid little attention to them as he rushed off in his search.

* * *

"See?!" whispered Lance as he saw Keith turn a corner towards the announcement room. "He looked ready to murder someone!"

Hunk was about to say something when he realized that the footsteps belonging to Keith were suddenly getting louder, while another pair followed behind. "Oh shit-he's coming back! Go!"

Lance was caught off guard by his tone, but he obliged and after a quick check to see that everyone was immerse in their own conversations about today's grim news, he carefully placed the packet on Keith's desk and sat down as Hunk made his way inside and alert everyone to take their seats.

In taking his own seat, he sternly stared at the top of his desk and waited for the outcome, but felt too anxious to look up and see for himself the instant his rival/crush entered the room.

* * *

Keith was trying to prep himself in having to explain to the professor that he somehow lost one of the most important assignments of the course and he was not at all ready to feel that sensation of failure.

_God why did this—_

Resting on his desk, was the very assignment he'd been panicking over.

Without a second thought, he rushed over to it and held it as if to check that it wasn't illusion and felt relief rush through him as he sat down. There was a little post it note as the corner that read:

[ I promise you, it was not stolen.

Saw it on the floor in the announcement room.

Had to read your name to find you.

I hope you're not in trouble and that everything turns out okay. ]

It took everything in his power to not break down and cry at the kindness behind those words.


End file.
